El Corazon, Mi Amor
by Jijie
Summary: A secret love between two of the most unlikly, sneaking through the night for their love hiding their love for about three years scared of what will happen if they are caught *note* the master is a whill yoda type character named radweq
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I gave a kiss before he left for the train. "Love you" he boarded the train "I'll see you there!" I yelled he looked back and smiled. I will have to take a separate route of transportation seeing that I am what they call 'special'. Like always it won't be a big group just about 15 of us, seven male eight female. I boarded the ship to Hogwarts our master will be teaching us defense, balance of good and evil, history and several other things I can't think of right about now.

It only took about a few hours to arrive. My third year here, I enjoy it quite well even though we are 'special' we still get the same treatment like everyone else we are put into houses and dorms. I am in Gryffindor because I am a daring little bitch (*wink*). I asked my master after my seventh year could I stay in Europe, I have yet to get a response. When we arrived I felt like I was at a DCPS. They searched us up and down they went through everything. Hermione and Ron were behind me. A framed photo fell out as they searched my bag Ron picked it up before I could. "Bloody Hell is that you and who I think it is?" I snatched it quickly "I'm sorry but that's our business so please keep it to yourself". I grabbed my things and headed to the castle. When I arrived I picked a seat and looked around for him. He was nowhere to be found. I checked my data pad for messages. None, I place it in my bag and check for my doubled hilt, it still remained. I looked up again and saw him he gave an inconspicuous wave I then looked at my data pad again he left me a message it read

From: Your Baby Boy

To: My Baby Girl

Hey I missed you deeply, that was the longest three hours ever without you. I have so much to tell you don't forget our little 'meeting' in the Far East wing. Try not to be seen, and don't be late.

I smiled and returned the data pad back into my bag, and turned my attention to Dumbledore. My focus wasn't there though it was on him. We were dismissed and went to my dorm and put my things up. Around 9:45 everyone was heading to bed. At ten everyone was sleep so I went to my footlocker and got ready. His favorite smell tiger lilly, his favorite green color set of eye makeup, his favorite flavored gloss and tiger lilly dust that left a light orange with speckles of green shimmer. Black skinny Jeans accompanied with a short sleeve slightly lighter green cotton Tee. My hair was down breast length automatically curled from the bun I had in earlier.

I stealth my way to the Far East wing there he was waiting I turned off my stealth and approached him, "Took you long enough" he said snotty like. He smiled at me then embraced me with a sigh. "How long must we hide our relationship?" he had his lower half of his face in my hair and as he placed his chin on my dome he replied "I don't know Jijie, I just don't know". Tears began to burn my irises. My eyelids shut as they slid down and dropped on his shoulder. He took his thumb and wiped my face. "Don't worry soon we will be free soon ok" he reassured me, as I nodded softly and sniffled.

We continued the rest of our time in our secret spot watching the moon and the stars. His arm went over my shoulder as he pulled me closer. I turned toward him, closed my eyes then leaned forward he followed as such. Our lips joined and our tongues met as our bodies slowly descended to the ground. I felt my bra become unstrapped and my jeans unbutton as I giggled while our tongues locked and twist. Smiles were symmetrical, as I began to undo his pants without even touching him as he did me. Climbing over top of him he removed my shirt hands free and felt upon my bosoms, as I giggled softly. I felt him stiff. I began biting my bottom lip as I felt him slowly penetrate me. It was difficult to hold in my noises as he increased his speed. I continued to bite my lip to help hold in my pleasure calls. I am turned over to receive his favorite position. I was jerked forward as he worked inside me, while he kissed my backside and caressed my breast. Our last position included him on top of me. Sweat dropped from his forehead to my gap between my set of breasts as I was penetrated roughly. He face fell to my chest as he continued. The door creaked, our bodies frozen as a shadow of a figure grew near. We began to scatter for our clothes. As we both rose to run a voice sending a chill up our spines "Don't move a muscle or so help me I will have you both expelled so quick so won't be able to blink" I was too embarrassed and scared to turn and face the professor. He grabbed my hand and held it tightly, calming my nerves. We both turned around "Well, well who would have ever thought you out of all people will be with her" I was ashamed. My head went down quickly I was too ashamed to even look at him respectively. He pulled my chin up and whispered to me _"Don't be ashamed of anything" _as he gave me a soft reassuring kiss on my ear. "Enough Draco!" the professor called out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco glared at the professor "what are you going to do about it Snape" Draco snapped at him. I was scared of what he could do. The two had a stare down and Snape's attention was diverted. "Hurry, replace your clothes and return to your dorms. Draco replaced his clothing . I stood there too scared to move, I was afraid of the exposure as I stand here with my clothing covering my body. "Excuse me" Draco said as he guided me to a darkened area. I began to put my clothes on. My eyes swelled up and I began to cry. He held me and shushed me softly "I'm so scared what if this gets out." The tears kept falling "It's ok Jijie its all going to be ok, I promise" he wiped my tears.i finished getting dressed. "Today Draco" Snape rushed sarcastically. We left and were escorted to our dorms discreetly and separately. Once in my dorm I went into my footlocker and cleaned my face from any trace of make up until showers in the morning.

I woke up 7 hours later, cleaned up and headed to breakfast. On my way to the mess hall I am stopped by Snape beside him was Draco.

Meanwhile in the mess hall…

"Where is that girl Jijie, you know the Jedi"

I walked to Snape's class with Draco, as fear traveled through my body. The door shut behind us as we entered his class. I jumped from the slam, Draco snickered from my reaction, I punched his arm softly. "Approach my desk now!" he said with a sharp angry face. We approached his desk, my head was down in shame. Draco once again lifted my chin it made me smile. "Now what should I do with you two" he looked at Draco "I could inform your parents" he then turned to me "I could also inform your master". "Please don't" I panicked "They will send me back to Detyck Moon and.." my voce creaked "I'll never see Draco again." My throat was sore and I was very afraid of the consequences of our actions. "Look, if I

catch you two out past hours doing the unthinkable I will make sure you are expelled and you.." he glared at me "are sent back to whatever weird planet you are from. Now leave my presence immeaditly." I got up and Draco followed "Not you Malfoy, let her go first I need a word with you". I hurried out and shut the door behind me, pressing my body against it and letting my head up then down in relief.

I began walking down the corriodors to the mess hall. I quickly sat down and began to eat my food there wasn't much time so I ate something small. I looked over my left shoulder and saw him sit beside Goyle. There was anger and frustration upon his face. Before I knew it, time went right past and I had to go prepare for my Jedi training.


End file.
